Pardonne moi Ziva
by little-Lyna
Summary: La journée avait pourtant bien commencé pour Ziva, l'équipe était enfin appelé sur le terrain. Alors pourquoi cette enquête viendrait troubler sa tranquilité ? Quand le passé remonte à la surface on découvre parfois que d'autres gens mentent.
1. Chapter 1

**__**Titre : Pardonne moi Ziva ...

Univers : NCIS

Disclaimer : les personnages ainsi que l'univers et l'ambiance de NCIS appartiennent aux créateurs de la série :)

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapitre 1<strong>_

_**.**_

Ziva se retourna dans son sommeil. Ses yeux remuant convulsivement derrière ses paupières. Son inconscient la ramena sept ans auparavant. Un fameux soir d'été. Un nuage de poussière. Le soleil lui brûlait la peau … Les sensations avaient l'air si réelles. Elle se trouvait en Iran. Elle le savait, le pressentait, plus que ne reconnaissait les paysages flous et abstraits façonnés par le rêve. D'une minute à l'autre son portable allait sonner. Comme à chaque fois son angoisse montait à mesure que les secondes passaient. Son sang se glaça quand retenti soudain la berceuse hébreux tant redoutée. La main rêvée de Ziva décrocha et la voix enrouée d'Ari se fit alors entendre, nette comme dans son souvenir.

" Ziva ... C'est ... C'est Tali, elle est ... Elle est morte ! "

...

La mini coupée rouge de l'agent David doubla brusquement la camionnette blanche qui avançait devant elle. Elle avait mal dormi. Et son respect particulier du code de la route s'en trouvait accru. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil dans le rétroviseur juste à temps pour apercevoir le signe de sympathie que lui adressa le conducteur de la camionnette. Elle soupira en accélérant de plus belle et en virant brutalement sur la droite. Son action lui valu une ovation de Klaxon et d'exclamation plus inventive les unes que les autres. Mais l'ex-agent du MOSSAD s'en fichait é était retard, avait mal dormi et en plus, allait sûrement devoir affronter les remarques de ses collègues, un en particulier, sur les cernes grisâtres qui apparaissaient sous ses yeux.

Le bâtiment du NCIS apparaissait au bout de la rue. Une fois arrivée, Ziva gara en vitesse sa voiture et se dirigea vers l'ascenseur. Elle eut a peine le temps d'appuyer sur le bouton d'appel que le _ding_ caractéristique retenti et que les portes s'ouvraient. Stressée par son retard et guidée par l'habitude Ziva fit un pas pour s'engouffrer dedans avant de reconnaître les personnes qui se trouvaient déjà à l'intérieur.

« On est en retard agent David ! »

S'exclama l'Italien en la dévisageant, un sourire mi-narquois mi-amicale scoché sur le visage. L'informaticien debout à ses côtés semblait lui surpris mais ravi et il y avait aussi comme une lueur de soulagement dans ses yeux noisette. La jeune femme lança au premier le regard noir des grands jours accompagné d'un ''joyeux'' :

« La ferme Tony ! »

Elle se tourna ensuite vers le second et dans un sourire, qui se voulait sincère et radieux malgré son humeur massacrante, lui lâcha un :

« Salut McGee ! »

Le jeune homme lui répondit d'un signe de tête amical et d'un grand sourire. DiNozzo, lui, fouillait dans la petite poche son sac d'enquête à la recherche d'un objet quelconque si bien que Ziva n'y prêta pas plus attention. La jeune femme suivit ses collègues qui se dirigeaient vers le fourgon du NCIS. Elle en demanda d'ailleurs les clés au bleu qui d'un regard hésitant lui dit que Tony et lui avait décidé à pierre feuille papier ciseaux que ce serait lui qui conduirait. Ziva lui fit un sourire rassurant et haussa les épaules tant pis, elle ne conduirait pas. D'ailleurs elle se demandait bien pourquoi il prenait la route si tôt, alors que cela faisait des semaines qu'ils ne traitaient que des vieux dossiers. Il y avait sûrement un cadavre qui les attendait là où ils iraient.

« Un marine mort par balle à priori sur le chantier d'un campus dans la banlieue de Baltimore. »

Lui déclara McGee en réponse à la lueur interrogatrice dans les yeux de la brune. Celle-ci acquiesça même si c'était un peu malvenu elle était contente de sortir pour une enquête, elle n'aurait pas supporté une journée d'archivage en plus. Et puis vu l'humeur glacial de leur patron la semaine passée elle se dit en souriant que lui non plus. En y repensant l'ex agent du MOSSAD se demanda où il pouvait être, d'habitude ils arrivaient tous en même temps sur une scène de crime. Elle demanda alors à ses collègues :

« Et Gibbs ? »

- Et bien comme t'es assez en retard, il est déjà partie avec Palmer et Ducky … il nous à aussi demander de te trouver et de t'engueuler si tu n'avait pas de bonne excuse …. Mais bon ce n'est pas la peine je pense. »

Balbutia l'informaticien en rencontrant le regard septique de l'agent David. Arrivée près de la camionnette elle s'apprêtait à ouvrir la porte quand une main lui agita un étrange tube couleur chair devant les yeux. Elle se retourna surprise et tomba nez à nez avec l'Italien :

« Tient ! S'exclama-t-il.

- Et ... Qu'es ce que c'est ? » Demanda-t-elle surprise.

Il lui fit alors son sourire. Oui celui-là, celui qui ne présage rien de bon. Il plissa ces yeux où brillait une lueur amusée :

« C'est un stick anti-cernes. » Déclara Tony.

Il se tut quelques secondes, satisfait de son petit effet puis continua tout en s'adossant contre la camionnette:

« Ce serait dommage que Gibbs croie que tu faisais la fête au lieu de travailler hier soir d'autant que si je me souvient bien tu est partie plus tôt hier. Hum alors raconte-moi comment il, ou peu être elle, s'appelle ? »

La jeune femme le toisa un instant sans répondre. Puis avec un léger sourire lui lança :

« Qu'est ce qui te fait croire que ce n'était pas les deux en même temps! Par contre dit moi ... Elle jeta un coup d'oeil au flacon qu'elle tenait maintenant dans sa main et son sourire s'agrandit. Comment se fait t'il que tu ai ce genre de cosmétiques dans ton sac ? Je ne te savais pas si coquet ! »

L'agent David lâcha un petit rire amusé puis poussa d'une main l'italien qui soudain incrédule restait planté devant la porte avant du fourgon. Ziva avait eut le temps de s'installer et d'attacher sa ceinture quand ce dernier se réanima. DiNozzo sourit alors de toute ces dents et tout en montant à son tour dans le camion lui déclara d'un ton étrangement sérieux et avec un sourire charmeur :

« Mais tu sais Ziva au 21ème siècle les homme se pomponne autant voir plus que les femme et le tout dans le but de plaire à celles-ci. »

La jeune femme le dévisagea en haussant les sourcil et dans un sourire moqueur lui répondit tout en abaissant le cache soleil pour se voir dans le miroir et en ouvrant le tube de crème :

« Et il t'as fallut tout ce temps de réflexion pour me répondre ça ?»

Le reste du trajet se déroula comme d'habitude sous les pics et railleries incessantes que se lançaient l'israélienne et l'italien. Enfin grâce à la conduite sereine et prudente de McGee les trois collègues arrivèrent sur le futur campus où se trouvait déjà leur patron, le légiste et Palmer ainsi que la scène de crime. Par son regard glacé et sa main désignant le cadavre, Gibbs assigna les agents David et DiNozzo aux photos tendis que l'informaticien interrogerais les témoins.

Tout en prenant des photo du corps en décomposition du marine, Tony affichait une mine exagérément triste. Ziva qui photographiait les taches de sang un peu plus loin le regarda d'un air interrogateur. Le brun déclara alors d'un ton faussement las :

« Quand mcGeek m'a annoncer que notre scène de crime était située sur un campus je me suis dit que ça allait être un jour merveilleux ...»

Il se tourna soudain vers elle avec les yeux pétillant d'un enfant parlant de son jouet préféré.

« C'est vrai quoi ! Imagine Ziva, toute ces jeune fille en jupette de pom pom girl se retournant vers moi avec un grand sourire devant mon charme légendaire ! Ou mieux retenant leur jupe contre le vent dé... »

Le jeune homme n'eu pas le temps de terminer sa tirade que la main ferme de son patron atterrissait à l'arrière de son crâne provoquant chez l'intéressé une légère grimace de douleur.

« Je ne recommencerait plus patron.»

Promit l'agent en se massant la tête puis devant le regard d'acier de son patron qui semblait attendre impatiemment que le jeune homme apporte du nouveau sur l'affaire il s'empressa d'ajouter :

« Pour l'enquête, et bien, il semblerait que le corps est été déplacé ...»

Il lança un regard à sa coéquipière cherchant un quelconque soutien mais celle-ci plongée dans ses pensées continuait ses photos. Il se retourna vers Gibbs qui ne pouvant attendre la suite et n'ayant pas eu son café matinal lui lâcha un froid :

« Qu'es ce qui te fait dire ça DiNozzo ? »

Tony lui tendit alors des lunette orangée et avec une longue lampe à lumière bleuté lui éclaira le sol dévoilant une grande trainée fluorescente. Gibbs et son agent suivirent la trace jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse derrière un buisson proche de la façade du campus. Le buisson était dans un sale état et semblait avoir été écraser par quelque chose. Gibbs soupira et leva les yeux vers le ciel comme s'il cherchait un indice. Tony le regarda interloqué puis fit de même. La façade du bâtiment était loin d'être fini, la peinture n'était faites qu'en certain endroits laissant parfois les briques et l'isolation à l'air libre et les fenêtres dans l'attente de leurs vitres se contentaient pour l'instant de grands plastiques opaques. Quelques uns de ces derniers s'étaient d'ailleurs détachés et flottait misérablement au gré du vent. Le lieux était donc aux yeux de Tony tout à fait lugubre pour accueillir une scène de crime. La voix de son patron le sortie soudainement de sa contemplation :

« Le corps à due être jeté de cette fenêtre. »

Déclara t-il en désignant la fenêtre du deuxième étage donnant juste au dessus du buisson. Devant le regard admiratif de son collègue l'ancien marine ajouta agacé :

« En le jetant du premier il aurait atterrit plus plus de la façade. McGee et toi vous aller me fouiller ce campus !»

Ordonna t-il. Mais avant même que Tony est pu faire un pas une voix inconnue se fit entendre.

« Il me semble que vous n'avez pas de mandat. Sans cela il est hors de question que vous entriez dans mon futur campus moderne !»

Les deux agents se retournèrent pour se trouver face à un homme plutôt de petite taille, les chevaux brun assez long pour tenter de cacher une calvitie naissante. Ce dernier les regardait d'un air furieux. Le plus expérimenté des deux agent prit alors la parole :

« Et vous êtes ?

- Greg Thomson ! Je suis l'architecte en chef de ce chantier et vos hommes empêchent mes ouvrier de travailler depuis ce matin et ont en plus saccagé le futur parc de ce campus ! Vous savez qu'ils doit être fini pour la rentré prochaine ! Vous pensez que les parents d'élève vont être content de voir leurs enfants étudier dans un chantier ! Vous aurez la conscience tranquille en sachant que des étudiant tomberons malade parce que le chauffage ne sera pas installé ! Alors finissez moi vite vos truc là et laissez moi faire mon travail !»

A la fin de son discours l'homme reprit bruyamment son souffle puis lança un regard noir au deux agents du NCIS. Mais il semblait soudain tressaillir devant le regard glacial que lui retourna Gibbs :

« Notre truc comme vous dites c'est un crime Monsieur et il semble évident que celui-ci c'est produit sur ce chantier. nous allons revenir avec un mandat et fouiller chaque recoin de votre ''campus''. Puis se tournant vers son agent ajouta. Tony accompagne ce Monsieur vers la sortie et demande lui les noms de tout les ouvriers de ce chantier.»

Il stoppa d'un regard une énième protestation de l'architecte et se dirigea vers le cadavre qui était à présent examiné par Ducky qui faisait les première constatation.

« Alors ? lui demanda le marine

- Et bien Jethro je ne peut pas beaucoup t'en dire il semble que ce malheureux à reçu un balle dans le dos et quelle lui à été plus ou moins fatal, je te le dirais après l'autopsie. Il a aussi de multiple contusion et fractures comme si ... Commença le docteur.

- Il semble qu'il a été jeté du deuxième étage. Précisa Gibbs

- Oui cela pourrais correspondre. Il y a aussi ces petite tâche de sang que je ne m'explique pas sur le devant de sa chemise, il n'y a pas de blessure correspondante en dessous. J'ai connu un cas similaire au Canada, un bucheron avals été attaqué par un ours. L'affaire aurait pu être banal mais il se trouvait que sur la chemise de ce bucheron il y avait du sang n'appartenant ni à l'ours ni à la victime mais au voisin de celle-ci à qui appartenait la chemise. Et figure toi que ce dernier a été retrouvé mort dans sa cave apparemment tué par la première victime pour une vague histoire de jalousie. Raconta le légiste en souriant.

- Donc tu pense que nous avons un deuxième cadavre ? Demanda l'agent du NCIS qui avait écouté un mot sur deux de l'histoire. Et l'heure de la mort ?

- Non pas forcement Abby nous en dira sans doute plus et moi même j'en saurais plus lors de l'autopsie. En se qui concerne l'heure de la mort je dirais approximativement entre minuit et quatre heure ce matin.»

Le marine nota cette information en remerciant le légiste. Un peu plus loin Ziva finissant ses photos ne remarqua pas tout de suite que McGee avait fini ses interrogatoires et l'avait rejointe. Elle sursauta donc légèrement quand celui ci lui déclara d'un ton dépité :

« C'est dingue quand même ce chantier est presque en centre ville et il n'y a aucun témoin pas même un insomniaque qui promenait son chien. Il y a bien trois personne qui dise avoir vaguement entendu un coup de feu mais rien de plus ...»

Il jeta un coup d'oeil à la jeune femme qui se frottait la tempe droite et ne semblait pas le moins du monde intéressé par ce qu'il lui racontait. Soudain inquiet il lui demanda :

« Ziva es ce que tout va bien ?»

Celle ci se tourna alors vers lui et dans un sourire qu'elle voulait rassurant lui affirma :

« Oui oui McGee ne t'inquiète pas je suis juste un peu fatiguée c'est tout. J'ai mal dormi cette nuit alors forcement ...»

Elle laissa sa phrase en suspend et ne pouvant se retenir bailla longuement. Mais McGee n'était pas rassuré pour autant et continua de l'interroger soucieux de sa santé :

« Et tu a une sais pourquoi tu dort mal ?»

La jeune femme s'était remise à faire quelques photos et semblait ne plus l'écouter, si bien que le bleu cru la conversation terminer et commença à se diriger vers leur patron. Mais il se stoppa net en entendant la jeune femme murmurer :

« Je pense souvent à ma soeur ces dernier temps ...»

McGee la regarda un instant sans comprendre. Ziva ne parlait pas ou très peu de sa famille bien sur il savait qui était son père mais il n'avais jamais su si elle avait des frères et soeurs. De toute évidence elle avait donc une soeur. Il attendit qu'elle poursuive ne sachant que répondre. La jeune femme toujours perdu dans ses souvenirs, lâcha après quelques secondes de silence :

« Tali est morte dans un attentat du Hamas il y sept ans. Elle n'avait que seize ans, ce n'était qu'une ... Enfant.

- Je suis désolé.»

Lui déclara lentement l'informaticien d'un air compatissant, lui-même serait dévasté si jamais il arrivait quelques chose à sa petite soeur. Elle souri légèrement puis se tournant vers son collègue continua.

« Je ne sais pas pourquoi je repense à tout ça maintenant, c'est sans doute due à ma démission du MOSSAD... Mais quoiqu'il en soit tu ne doit pas t'inquiéter pour moi je t'assure ! Je dormirait mieux cette nuit c'est tout.»

McGee lui sourit alors puis en entendant les exclamations de leur patron ils se retournèrent. Ducky avait déjà emballé et placer le corps dans sa fourgonnette et lui et Palmer s'éloignaient du campus. Il était temps de partir. Les agent avait tout ce qu'ils pouvait prendre sur cette scène de crime. Ils reprirent alors la camionnette en direction du NCIS. Au grand dam de DiNozzo ce fut Gibbs qui conduit. D'ailleurs ce dernier en profita pour _parler _à Ziva de son retard matinal.

_à suivre ..._

* * *

><p><em>Coucou !<em>

_C'est ma première fanfic alors j'ai essayer de peaufiner le premier chapitre au maximum mais il y a surement des problèmes qui m'on échapper :)_

_Donc n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en penser et à critiquer ;)_

_little-Lyna_


	2. Chapter 2

_Bonjours !_

_Voilà le chapitre deux (avec pas mal de retard désolé ^^')_

_J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! _

_Merci pour vos commentaires :D ! _

_L'orthographe a toujours été mon point faible ^^, mais je vais faire des effort :)_

_Sinon j'adore Tony aussi, même si c'est pas le personnage central ici, il montrera ses bon côté ne vous inquiétez pas :D_

_Voilà bonne lecture !_

_little-Lyna_

* * *

><p><strong>Chap<strong>**itre 2**

**.**

Les morceaux de "Classic Death" à fond, les _bip bip_ réguliers des nombreuses machines d'analyse, accompagné de quelques grognements, formaient une ambiance sonore animé dans le laboratoire de l'experte en criminologie, Abby Scuito. Le meurtre du marine était loin d'être résolu et de nombreuses questions restaient en suspend. Comme l'arme du crime par exemple. Ducky avait extraie deux balles du dos de la victime. Le légiste avait tout d'abord pensé à du calibre 38 mais rien qu'en observant les balles fraîchement trouvées, l'experte avait donner tort au médecin. Elle avait en effet reconnu un calibre 22, mais n'en saurait plus sur le modèle qu'après analyse des balles. La jeune femme avait donc passé une partie de son après midi à photographier et examiner les balles, en les comparant aux munitions de différents modèles connus. Elle avait aussi laissé un autre de ses ordinateurs et son spectromètre de masse analyser le sang de la victime, ainsi qu'un échantillon de la veste de ce dernier. En effet, sur ce fragment de tissu se trouvait une tache de sang, qui d'après les notes de Ducky ne provenait d'aucune blessure de la victime.

Le _ding_ de l'ascenseur ce fit soudain entendre et l'odeur agréable d'un _caf pow,_ tout droit sortie de la machine, arriva jusqu'au narine de la gothiques scientifiques. Au même moment, son ordinateur émis un bruit caractéristique et les résultats d'une analyse apparurent à l'écran. La jeune femme se tourna alors vers son visiteur et avec un sourire radieux s'exclama :

« Gibbs ! »

L'ancien marine lui tendit son gobelet de soda, se rapprocha de l'écran et tenta de comprendre les indication qui y étaient affiché, mais n'y parvenant manifestement pas il se tourna vers la scientifiques, qui sirotait joyeusement, et lui demanda :

« Tu a du nouveau Abby ?

- J'attendais que tu me le demande Gibbs. déclara-t-elle puis devant le regard insistant de son patron elle continua. Ta présence dans ce labo signifie, à elle seule, que j'ai des résultats. Comme tu le vois sur cet écran. Dit-elle en cliquant sur un lien rouge et en lui désignant une photo. Notre victime était le quartier maitre Taylor Mcarty, embarqué sur le sous-marin USS navy III, en permission depuis ...

- Dit moi quelque chose que je ne sais pas Abby ! La coupa le chef d'équipe

- Oui, oui, j'y arrive ! Qu'elle impatience ! S'exclama t'elle sans perdre son sourire, elle changea de page et afficha un graphique. C'est les analyses du sang de la victime, il n'y a pas de trace de stupéfiant... Mais... Elle fixa l'écran surprise et déclara. Il y a des résidus de ciment dans son sang ... C'est bizarre ... Il a du en respirer une très grande quantité, sous forme de micro particules, pour en avoir autant dans son sang, à moins d'être rester la tête dans un sac de ciment, ou plusieurs jours au contact de poussière de béton, je ne voix pas comment c'est possible.

- Il a probablement été tué sur un chantier. Lui apprit le marine. Mais si il y est resté plusieurs jour il y a forcement des ouvriers qui l'ont vu.

Gibbs réfléchissait à voix haute sous le regard attentif d'Abby. Il se tourna vers elle et, dans un sourire, lui déclara :

« Merci Abby ! Appelle moi si t'a du nouveau ! »

Cette dernière saisi alors son téléphone tendis que son patron s'éloignant à grand pas. Il était déjà devant l'ascenseur quand son portable sonna :

« J'ai du nouveau Gibbs ! »

Déclara la scientifiques. Elle raccrocha et entendit l'ancien marine revenir rapidement sur ses pas. Elle le regarda amusée tendit qu'il réapparaissait, la mine légèrement agacée.

« Tu ne pouvait pas le dire plus tôt ! » s'indignât-il

La jeune femme ne releva pas sa remarque et afficha les photos des deux balles à l'écran. Puis, elle se retourna vers son interlocuteur et lui dit :

« Premièrement, les balle proviennent de la même armes il n'y a donc qu'un tireur. C'est un calibre 22 modèle kimber raptor II. Les numéros sur les balles sont caractéristiques des raptors. Apporte moi une arme je te dirais si elle correspond !»

Et avant que Gibbs n'ai eut le temps de répondre quoi que ce soit, elle enchaina :

« Deuxièmement, il y a aussi des résidus de poudre sur sa veste, il faut encore que je les analyses, mais il semblerait que notre victime ait utilisé une arme. Et une dernière chose, les petites tâches de sang retrouver sur sa veste ne sont pas celles de la victime, je cherche dans nos bases de données si on peut avoir un nom.

Donc on a probablement une deuxième victime.» Conclu le marine.

La scientifique plissa alors les yeux et prit un air sérieux, assez convainquant malgré son regard pétillant, et déclara d'un voix qui se voulait grave :

« Sans doute, oui ! C'est tout ce que j'ai pour le moment patron ! Mais mon équipe et moi allons scruter, analyser, et étudier chaque indice de cette affaire ! »

Gibbs souri, se pencha vers la jeune femme, lui déposa un léger baiser sur la joue, puis partie un déclarant :

« Beau travail Abby ! »

...

Les agents très spéciaux David, DiNozzo, et McGee, étaient tout trois installés à leurs bureaux respectifs. Le bleu pianotait rapidement sur sont clavier inspectant les comptes en banque de la victime, comme le patron l'avait demandé, ou plutôt ordonné. Tony, lui, appelait les collègues du quartier maitre espérant apprendre n'importe quel détail qui pourrait être intéressant. L'israélienne quand à elle examinait les profils de chaque ouvriers pour savoir lesquels avaient travaillé d'où le corps avait été jeté, et les convoqué dans la journée.

Au moment où Ziva s'arrêta un instant de travailler pour mettre une main devant sa bouche et laisser s'échapper un bâillement, longuement refoulé, elle fut brusquement interrompu par un bouchon de stylo, qui voulant, sans doute, mettre fin à ses jours avait choisi sa tête comme lieu d'atterrissage. Devinant instantanément qui était le coupable, elle lança un regard noir à l'italien, qui pour toute réponse indiqua d'un imperceptible mouvement du menton leur patron qui arrivait tout juste dans l'open space. Patron qui sans un certain bouchon de stylo l'aura surprise en train de bailler longuement et ce additionné à son retard du matin, il valait mieux pour elle faire profil bas. Elle remercia donc Tony du regard mais celui-ci c'était déjà levé vers le bureau de l'ancien marine avec un rapport à la main. Gibbs interrogea silencieusement son agent senior. L'italien ne se fit pas prier pour répondre :

« Ils sembles que tout les collègues de notre cher quartier maitre aient une vision assez négative de celui-ci. Enfin pour ce qu'ils ont pu en voir, il n'est resté que trois mois à bord de l'USS navy III, lorsque le sous marin à débarqué, pour une permission de deux jours à en Afrique du Sud, notre marin c'est fait la belle. Il devait sans doute en avoir mare de vivre entouré d'homme ... Il y en a que ça rend fou... Déjà qu'il a tenu trois mois, et dire que j'en était resté quatre ! Mais bon sur un bateau il y a des femmes ...»

Le jeune homme s'arrêta net de divagué en croisant le regard peu amène de son patron. Gibbs fit signe à Ziva et McGee de patienté, alors que ceux ci c'étaient levés à leur tour pour faire pars de leurs propres trouvailles, et demanda d'un légèrement agacé :

« Pourquoi avaient-ils une mauvaise opinion de lui ?

- Notre victime avait, d'après certain de ses collègue, un caractère violent et une forte habitude à en venir aux mains, que ce soit contre des homme ou des femmes. Tony appuya sur une touche de la télécommande et afficha un vieux rapport. Ce quartier maitre avait porté plainte contre lui pour coup et blessures. Il a aussi eut, je cite « des , et une fois quand il avait beaucoup bu il a dit qu'il avait trouvé un très bon moyen pour s'enrichir», son interlocuteur à cru comprendre qu'il sous-entendait par là, illégal. Sinon sont supérieur dit de lui que pendant les quelques mois où il est resté permis eux il à plutôt été un bon marine malgré ces quelques débordement. Il était bon machinerie et ses réparation leur à épargné de nombreuses pannes surtout et au combat rapproché.

- Bien. C'est peut être une histoire de vengeance. Appelle cette femme je veux savoir où elle était le soir du meurtre ! Ordonna l'ancien marine, puis en se tournant vers Ziva. Des ouvriers l'ont-ils aperçu sur le chantier ?

- Non... Enfin pour ce qu'ils en disent. Mais j'ai convoqué les ouvriers qui travaillaient régulièrement vers l'endroit où on à jeté le corps. Ils ont peut être vu des choses inhabituelles sur le chantier. Déclara-t-elle tout en jetant un coup d'oeil au dossier qu'elle tenait dans les mains.

- Bien. Aucun lien reliant le marine au ouvriers ?

- Non, ils n'y a aucun ancien marine parmi eux et aucun lien familiaux non plus. On a pas grand chose. Certain ouvrier on un casier mais rien de très grave, donc peut on les relier à l'affaire ? J'ai aussi convoqué l'architecte, euh Mr ... Mr ...»

Ziva claqua des doigts et ferma des yeux pour essaya de se souvenir du nom oublié. Mais rien n'y faisait, cela ne lui revenait pas.

« Thomson. Lui souffla l'italien

Oui c'est ça ! S'exclama la jeune femme soulagé. Il devrait arrivé d'ici peu.» Conclut-elle.

Le patron se tourna alors vers le bleu qui n'avait pas encore parler. Ce dernier retourna alors précipitamment à on bureau, pianota sur son clavier et afficha sur le plasma des pages d'écriture de comptes en banque.

« Notre victime avait plusieurs comptes un peu partout dans le monde. Les principaux au Etats-Unis, sont ancien, et les plus récents, en Afrique du Sud, date à peu près de son désistement, il y a environ huit mois. Expliqua McGee. J'ai pu suivre ses fluctuations bancaires grâces à un logicielle espion de sauvegarde présent dans nos banques depuis le 11 septembre. Il a effectué plusieurs virement de somme importante allant de dix milles à un million de dollars principalement sur ses compte d'Afrique du sud, pour les plus grosse somme. Il a aussi reçu de l'argent sur ses compte des îles qu'il a ensuite viré petit à petit ici pour ne pas se faire repéré.

- Donc il travaillait avec quelqu'un en Afrique du Sud. Déclara Ziva.

- Quelqu'un a qui il envoyait beaucoup d'argent et qui le payait en retour... Quelques chose me dit que ce quelqu'un de doit pas être très fréquentable. Continua DiNozzo

- La question est de savoir qui est ce quelqu'un.»

Conclut le marine tout en se tournant vers McGee en haussant les sourcil d'un air interrogatif. L'informaticien eut alors une expression désolé en répondant :

« J'ai essayé de suivre l'argent des compte en Afrique du sud mais cela n'a pas abouti. Il continua devant le haussement de sourcil interrogatif de son patron. Et bien, les accès à la surveillance de ses compte est bloqué, secret défense. Nous n'avons pas l'accréditation nécessaire...

- Bloquer par qui, McGeek ? Demanda, à sa façon, l'agent sénior.

Vous ne devinerez jamais par qui. Affirma l'informaticien avec un léger sourire.

L'israélienne échangea un regard avec l'italien, tendis que le bleu subissant celui agacé de son patron. Ce fut Ziva qui tenta sa chance la première :

« La CIA ?

- Non. Lui répondit-il

- Le FBI ? tenta, à son tour, Tony.

- Toujours pas ! Souri le roi des elfe.

- McGee !»

Ordonna l'ancien marine mettant un terme au petit jeu des ses agents. L'informaticien afficha alors une nouvelle page sur le plasma. Puis patienta, attendant la réaction de ses collègues qui ne se fit pas attendre.

« La sécurité nationale ! S'exclama Tony en premier.

- Mais on est pas censé être au dessus d'eux ? Enfin je veux dire c'est eux qui sont tout en bas dans la hiérarchie des agences, non ? C'est pas ça ? Demanda Ziva.

- Si c'est ça Ziva. Lui confirma L'italien septique. Alors dit moi McGenie. Comment ce fait-il qu'on est pas accès à ces info ?

- Oh je peux y avoir accès çe sera un peut lus long c'est tout. Mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi c'est secret défense. Surtout que la marine c'est notre domaine. C'est étrange.

- Bizarre je dirais même. Ajouta DiNozzo.

Gibbs, quand à lui, fronça les sourcils énervé face à ce manque d'information bien qu'il sache que ses agents faisaient tout leur possible. Il se tourna alors vers l'italien et lui demanda où en était la demande de mandat pour le campus :

« Les avocats de Thomson sont coriaces, mais comme il y a un cadavre ont va bientôt le recevoir, le directeur fait en sorte qu'on l'ai d'ici une demi heure maximum.»

Déclara Tony. Bien enfin quelques chose de concret dans cette affaire, pensa Gibbs.

« McGee et toi, vous vous rendrez sur le chantier et m'en fouillerez chaque recoin, surtout l'aile est ! Leur ordonna leur patron, puis en se tournant vers l'ascenseur d'où sortaient plusieurs personnes, parmi lesquelles se trouvait l'architecte, il continua. Ziva et moi allons mener les interrogatoires.»

Ses coéquipiers acquiescèrent, tendis qu'il allait _accueillir_ les nouveaux arrivants.

...


	3. Chapter 3

_Bonjours,_

_Voilà le chapitre 3, j'espère qu'il vous plaira :)_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 3<strong>

**.**

« Donc, ce que vous essayé de me dire c'est que vous laissé des gens entrer sur votre chantier pour y faire des choses, que vous dites ignorer, et qui selon toute logique sont illégales. »

L'agent David articula bien chaque mot de sa phrase en appuyant bien sur le dernier. Elle laissa ensuite s'échapper un cours instant puis abattit violemment sont point sur la table de la salle d'interrogatoire faisant sursauté sont vis à vis. L'architecte en face d'elle blêmit, devant le regard noir de la jeune femme, qui soupira avant de reprendre d'une voix sèche :

« Bien, comme vous ne semblez pas avoir saisie le sens de votre présence ici, je vais vous clarifiez la situation. Elle posa des photos du cadavre, retrouvé sur le campus, sur la table et le fixa avec une lueur glacial dans le regard. Cet homme, que vous avez laisser entrer pour faire je ne sais quoi d'illégal sur votre campus à été retrouver mort assassiné sur ce même campus. Vous êtes donc complice de meurtre.

- Oh oh ! Ca ne veux rien dire du tout !

- Peut être même le meurtrier. Vous avez dû avoir peur que les activités de cet homme nuisent à votre campus et vous avez voulu y mettre un terme. Définitivement.»

Elle se leva ensuite, puis se tournant vers le suspect lui déclara :

« Vous êtes en état d'arrestation,

- Et attan... Attendez une minute ! J'était venue pour un entretien uniquement, et ... Je veux ... Mes avocats ! Vous n'avez pas ...

- Ou alors vous pouvez me dire ce que vous savez vraiment !»

Le coupa la jeune femme en fermant la porte de la salle, laissant l'homme cogiter un moment. Elle entra ensuite dans la salle juste derrière le miroirs pour observer le suspect. Gibbs la rejoint quelques secondes plus tard et la questionne du regard :

« je le laisse mijoter cinq minutes. Je pensais qu'il réagirait toute suite mais ils semble que les hommes comme lui ont besoin d'un peu de temps pour que les informations monte au cerveau !»

Répondit la jeune femme tout en jetant un furtif coup d'oeil à l'homme en question, histoire de le surveiller. Puis voyant que son patron la fixait toujours elle continua :

« Il cache des choses. A mon avis il sais ce que tramais notre marin dans son campus, mais il a l'air d'avoir plus peur de ça que de nous...

- Je ne veux pas votre avis Ziva, je veux qu'il parle ! Déclara Gibbs d'une voix ferme.

- Oh comptez sur moi, patron, il va parler. »

Affirma la jeune femme avec un sourire qui ne présageait rien de bon pour l'architecte. Ce dernier d'ailleurs, comme sentant de mauvaises ondes, fut parcouru d'un frisson. L'ancien marine, lui, souri, en comprenant le sens que donnait sa collègue à ces mots. Celle-ci lui rendit son sourire et lui demanda ce qui lui avait apprit des ouvriers.

« Les deux premiers ne savaient rien. Ils avaient déjà vue le marine mais ne s'en sont jamais soucier. Ils ne nous apprendront rien de plus. Commença Gibbs. Le troisième avait déjà parler au marine pour lui demander ce qu'il faisait là, et notre mort c'était montré plus que menaçant.»

La jeune femme jeta un nouveau coup d'oeil à l'architecte, puis en se tournant vers son patron elle conclut :

« Il semble que nous avons mis l'orteil sur une affaire tordue, et je ne sais pas ce qu'il traficotait mais ça sens mauvais !

- Le doigt Ziva. Mais sinon vous avez raison. Souri légèrement Gibbs.

La jeune femme leva les yeux au ciel tendis que l'ex marine sortait de la pièce. En se tournant de nouveau vers la vitre, elle sursauta et posa une main sur son cœur. L'architecte c'était, en effet, lever et approché de la vitre avec un regard de condamné, il suppliait quelqu'un de l'écouter, affirmait qu'il allait parler. Ziva le regarda d'un air mauvais oubliant que celui-ci ne pouvait la voir. Puis elle entra à nouveau dans la salle d'interrogatoire et dans un silence glacial s'assit. L'homme, visiblement très nerveux, se rassit brusquement se pencha vers elle et avec une mine catastrophé lui dit, ou plutôt lui hurla :

« Vous vous rendez compte qu'il vont me tuer en apprenant que je vous ai parler !»

Voyant que l'agent David ne répondait que par le silence il continua.

« En plus... En plus je ne sais vraiment pas grand chose ... Je savais que je n'aurais jamais du accepter ce qu'il me demandais.»

Il se prit la tête dans les main un instant puis avec un lueur honteuse dans le regard, parla à nouveau.

« Mais j'avais besoin d'argent voyez vous, un campus ne se construit pas avec l'argent "donner" par l'état, et ma femme ... Mon ... Mon ex-femme demande des pension alimentaire ahurissante... Je suis un honnête citoyen vous savez... J'ai toujours été un honnête citoyen, mais quand l'état vous délaisse, vous ... Vous ne pouvez faire autrement. C'est ... C'est comme ça ... Le type là, le type qui est mort ... Il est venu un jour avec un autre gars, je sais pas sont nom, ils ont dit qu'ils voulais utilisé une partie du campus moyennant finances, l'aile est n'était pas encore finie et aucun ouvrier n'y travaillait. Alors j'ai prit l'argent et je les ai laisser y aller. Je ... J'ai tout d'abord penser à des trafiquant de drogue ou autre. Mais un soir ...

L'homme semblait au fur et à mesure de sont récit retrouver un peu sont calme. Il avait maintenant l'air fier de ce qu'il avait découvert. Et Ziva écouta plus attentivement :

« je me suis promener vers l'aile est, les électriciens allait commencer dès le lendemain donc je voulais vérifier que tout était en ordre. J'avais quasiment oublier ce fichue marché avec ces types. Mais au bout d'un moment j'ai commencer à entendre des éclats de voix. Les deux types étaient en train de se disputer, ils parlaient d'un grand boss ou quelques chose comme ça. L'un disait que les affaires allait mal, l'autre que le projet allait être compromis, et chacun rejetait la faute sur l'autre. La conversation avait l'air de plus en plus violente, alors je me suis cacher. Et là il y a eut un coup de feu. Alors j'ai filer. Pour sauver ma vie vous comprenez. Je n'ai plus jamais revu le deuxième type, mais le marine est revenu quelques jours plus tard. Alors je suppose que l'autre est mort. D'après ce que j'ai cru comprendre ils utilisait mon campus comme lieu de rendez vous pour un échange de je ne sais quoi mais c'est le marine qui payait et l'autre qui vendait. Voila. Je vous ai dit tout ce que je savait, je peux partir maintenant ? »

Il avait soudain une mine inquiète. Mais l'agent David n'était visiblement pas décidé à le laisser rentrer chez lui. Elle sembla réfléchir un instant puis lui demanda :

« Non. j'ai encore des questions. Répondit-elle d'une voix qui ne permettait aucune contestation. Comme, pourquoi avez vous peur, alors que les deux seuls hommes à avoir pu vous voir sont mort ?»

L'homme en face d'elle sembla surpris par cette question, et resta silencieux quelques seconde. Il ouvrit finalement la bouche, frissonna légèrement et répondit :

« Ils avaient un patron commun, les deux morts là ... Alors je me dit que c'est peut être la mafia leur truc pas net. Même si ils sont les seul à m'avoir vu ils ont parler de moi à leur patron donc, si je parle ils vont peut être le savoir, me retrouver et ...»

Ziva soupira, puis se concentra pour finir au plus vite cet interrogatoire, elle commençais à en avoir mare des larmoiements de cet architecte. Elle lui demanda alors :

« Et pour la nuit du meurtre, où étiez vous ?

- Avec mon associé, on retravaillait sur les plans de l'installation électrique. Répondit l'homme.

- Bien, nous vérifierons. Conclut-elle.

La jeune femme se leva ensuite et sorti de la salle d'interrogatoire.

_**...**_

Tony bifurqua sur la droite, au moment où le feu passa au vert.

« Tony ... Le campus était sur la gauche ...»

Soupira l'informaticien. L'agent sénior se tourna joyeusement vers lui en lui déclarant d'une voix calme :

« Ne t'inquiète pas mon petit bleu, je prend un raccourci !»

Ce fut donc, logiquement bien sur, un quart d'heure plus tard qu'ils arrivèrent sur le chantier, et non cinq petite minute comme l'avait promis l'italien. Les deux hommes sortirent de la voiture, l'un souriant de toute ses dents toute en ajustant ses lunettes de soleil sur ses yeux d'un joli vert, et l'autre soupirant d'avance en pensant au nouveau surnom et au innombrable réplique de cinéma que son collègue allait probablement lui sortir tout au long de leur fouille.

Les lieux était désert, en raison de l'enquête en cours les travaux avaient été arrêté jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Les recherches de nos deux agents débutèrent donc sans encombre. Une vingtaines de minute plus tard, ils avaient terminer de fouiller le rez de chausser, et n'ayant rien trouver, ils montèrent au premier étage. Les escaliers étaient encore recouvert de plastique, et un nuage de poussière se formait à chacun de leur pas. Le bleu se mit une main devant la bouche et le nez pour se protéger, tandis que l'italien toussa légèrement tout en faisant de même. Une fois arrivé au milieu d'un long couloir, qui devait faire toute la longueur du campus, ils s'arrêtent un instant, réfléchissant sur la direction à prendre.

« Il faut aller à gauche Mcperdu, c'est par là que ce trouve la fenêtre dont le corps à été jeté il me semble.»

Déclara l'agent sénior. Mcgee acquiesça en soupirant d'exaspération face à ce nouveau surnom. Il marchèrent un instant puis, McGee ouvrit la bouche, la referma, pour finalement prendre une mine soucieuse, devant le regard interrogatif de son collègue :

« Qu'es ce qu'il y a le Bleu ? Tu a des problème avec la drague ? Tu veux les conseils d'un expert ?»

Demanda Tony en souriant, tout en se désignant du doigt. L'informaticien leva alors les yeux au ciel avec un léger sourire, tout en répondant :

« Non Tony. Je n'ai pas de problème avec ça, crois moi. Puis il continua, ignorant le regard septique et curieux de son collègue. Non en fait, je m'inquiète pour Ziva, ...»

Le visage de l'italien changea alors radicalement, et devint des plus sérieux, avec une très légère lueur d'inquiétude dans ses yeux. Il regarda le bleu un instant, puis lui affirma, dans un sourire faux :

« Elle a simplement mal dormi cette nuit ne t'inquiète pas pour si peu McMèrePoule. Puis en haussant les sourcils, il demanda. Elle t'as dit quelques chose qui te fasse penser le contraire ? »

McGee regarda sur le coté, soudain très intéressé par le sol poussiéreux et les trous qui servaient de fenêtre, évitant le regard de son collègue. Pourquoi ne savait il pas tenir sa langue ? Il ne savait pas si Ziva voudrait qu'il répète ce qu'elle lui a dit ce matin. Elle ne lui avait pas non plus précisé de ne pas le faire. Et puis Tony était une personne sur après tout.

« Et bien ... Commença t-il. Elle m'a dit qu'elle pensait beaucoup à sa soeur ces temps-ci. Elle est morte dans ...

- Dans un attentat-suicide du Hamas. Je sais.»

Le coupa Tony, d'une voix qui trahissait sa propre inquiétude. Il trouvait bizarre qu'elle y pense maintenant, après tout ce temps. Il se demandait aussi avec un tout petit peu de jalousie pour quoi elle ne s'était pas confié à lui. Le bleu, lui, se demandait comment Tony savait que Ziva avait une soeur.

Mais aucun d'eux ne posèrent leur questions. Et pour cause, ils étaient arrivé devant une fenêtre devant laquelle se trouvait une grande trace rougeâtre. Les deux agents sortir alors leurs affaires et commencèrent à relever les indices.

**...**

« Gibbs, j'ai du nouveau !»

Déclara la voix de l'experte en criminologie au téléphone. Mais son patron releva que celle-ci n'était pas aussi enjoué que d'habitude. Bizarre. L'ancien marine passa alors par le distributeur de caf pow avant de se rendre au laboratoire de sa scientifique préféré.

Quand il arriva celle-ci était concentré sur son écran d'ordinateur et semblait plus que perplexe. Il s'approcha d'elle, déposa son gobelet de soda, et l'interrogea du regard.

« C'est très étrange Gibbs. Commença Abby.

Qu'es ce qui est étrange ?»

Lui demanda alors l'ancien marine soudain très intrigué par ce qu'avait découvert la jeune femme. Celle-ci se tourna vers lui, se mit à faire les cent pas devant son ordinateur en agitant les bras, cherchant ses mot. De plus en plus étrange donc au yeux de Gibbs, dont la curiosité augmentait.

« Et bien... Es ce que Ziva a une soeur ?»

Demanda soudain la scientifique en tournant ses grands yeux interrogatifs vers un ancien marine qui ne comprenait absolument pas le rapport. Oui, étrange.

**...**

Nos deux agents photographiaient, étiquetaient, emballaient et numérotaient chaque indices trouvés dans un silence songeur. Jusqu'à ce que le bleu prenne la parole :

« Je croit qu'on a trouver la scène de crime Tony.»

En entendant la voix de son collègue Tony se tourna vers lui doucement, son appareil photo dans une main. Il appuya sur le déclencheur, aveuglant un instant McGee, puis il déclara d'un ton sarcastique:

« Qu'elle perspicacité McModeSuperAgent ! »

L'informaticien d'un air légèrement vexé, chercha une réplique à sortir à l'italien, mais au moment ou il ouvrit la bouche, il fut interrompu par le son de bruit de pas précipité ...

**...**

Ziva se dirigeait maintenant vers l'open space, espérant y trouver son patron. Mais voyant le bureau vide de ce dernier, elle en déduisit que soit Ducky soit Abby avait du nouveau. Ne pouvant pas attendre pour annoncer à Gibbs ce qu'elle avait apprit par l'architecte, la jeune femme se décida à prendre l'ascenseur. Pour commencer direction le laboratoire d'Abby.

**...**

Pendant ce temps, Abby tentait de répondre au regard plus qu'interrogatif que lui lança son marine préféré, après avoir répondu positivement à sa question.

« C'est vraiment bizarre Gibbs ! Je n'aime pas ça ... Je... »

- Peut-tu m'expliquer, une bonne fois pour toute, ce qu'il ce passe Abby ! S'impatienta le chez d'équipe.

La jeune scientifique, comme ayant soudainement trouver les mots qui lui manquait, attrapa son Caf Pow, en bu une gorgée, puis se tourna vers son ordinateur et afficha un graphique.

«C'est les analyses des petites taches de sang. J'ai trouver une correspondance de donnée ...

Gibbs qui commençais à entrevoir où la jeune femme voulait en venir, fronça les sourcils et laissa échapper un :

« Tu en est sûr Abby ?»

Auquel elle répondit par :

« J'ai refait plusieurs fois les analyses Gibbs. Il n'y a pas d'erreur.»

Elle afficha une nouvelle page de résultat au moment où le _ding _de l'ascenseur retenti. L'agent spécial David, déboula alors dans la pièce, et en voyant son patron, déclara :

« Ah Gibbs ! Vous êtes là ! L'architecte a parlé. Il a ... Je ...»

L'israélienne s'arrêta net, le doigt tendu pointant l'écran plasma ou apparaissait les résultats d'Abby. Elle resta un instant sans parler son regard allant de la scientifique, à son patron puis au plasma. Puis finalement, elle écarta les bras sur la défensive et s'exclama :

« Je vous assure que je n'ai tué personne ! Enfin pas en dehors de ma fonction ici ! Je ne sais pas ce que vous avez trouver mais il y a forcement une erreur ! Abby, pourquoi y a t-il ma photo sur le plasma ? »

**...**

Le bruit de pas se rapprochait. Les deux agents portèrent leur main sur leur armes, tout en fixant le couloir des yeux. Ils entendirent soudain le bruit saccadé d'une respiration. Il pointèrent leur pistolet dans la direction du nouvel arrivant, tout en se jetant un regard équivoque.

Soudain, il virent déboulé une jeune femme qui s'arrêta brusquement face eux, et les dévisagea, visiblement paniquée. En remarquant que les deux agent ne semblait pas près à lui tirer dessus, la nouvelle, regarda vivement derrière elle, faisant disparaitre son visage derrière une nuée de cheveux brun et bouclées. D'autre bruit de pas provenait du même couloir d'où était arrivé la jeune femme. les deux agent ne déniait pas réagir et gardait leur armes pointée sur elle. Ils étaient comme tétanisé.

Ce qui avait le plus perturbé l'italien c'était ses yeux, les même. Exactement. Il ne comprenait pas ni ne saurait l'expliquer, mais la couleur et la forme était quasi identiques. Il en mettrait sa main à couper. La même couleur noisette, bien que voilé légèrement par la lueur de y décelait aussi un éclair de détermination farouche qui lui était terriblement familier. Il dévisageait la jeune femme. Sans bouger. Sans comprendre. Le bleu lui aussi, fut frappé par la ressemblance invraisemblable. Les cheveux, la posture de défense...

La jeune femme, se demandait, quand à elle, pourquoi ces deux hommes ne réagissait pas, elle voyait bien qu'il semblait perdu dans leur pensées, et sentit là que c'était sa seule chance d'agir. Peut être son unique porte de sortie.

Les bruit de pas de son poursuivant se rapprochant. Elle s'avança alors brusquement et vérifiant que personne ne semblait s'opposer à son mouvement, arracha le revolver des mains du plus jeune tout en lui assenant un violant coup de genou dans le ventre.

_à suivre ..._


	4. Chapter 4

_Bonjours !_

_Voici le chapitre 4, un peu en retard je sais, désolé ^^"_

_Merci pour vos commentaire :D j'espère que cette suite vous plaira !_

_Bonne lecture !_

_little-Lyna_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 4<strong>

.

L'attaque de l'inconnue sur le bleu eut l'effet d'un électrochoc pour l'italien, qui se réveilla enfin. Il braqua, à nouveau, son arme sur celle-ci, tendis que McGee, à genou, se tenait le ventre en respirant bruyamment.

La jeune femme, l'arme de McGee entre les main, lança un regard désolé à l'informaticien, avant de menacer, à son tour, l'italien. Ils se firent face quelques secondes. S'évaluant du regard.

Tony, voyant que son adversaire ne semblait pas décidée à tirer, lança un très bref regard à son collègue, tout en lui demandant :

« Ca va, le bleu ?»

Le petit grognement qu'il eut pour réponse lui indiqua que l'informaticien s'en remettrait. Il reporta, alors, toute son attention sur son vis à vis. Celle-ci semblait perturbée par les bruits de pas de moins en moins lointain. Elle lançait des regards rapides et réguliers vers le couloir d'où elle venait.

« NCIS ! Posez votre arme ! Les main derrière la tête ! »

Ordonna l'agent sénior. Mais la réaction de la jeune femme ne fut pas vraiment celle qu'il attendait. En effet, au lui d'obéir calmement comme il l'aurais voulu, elle poussa un juron dans une langue qu'il reconnu comme étant de l'hébreu, et lui jeta un regard où se mêlait surprise et défi.

Elle abaissa très légèrement son arme et ouvrit la bouche comme pour parler quand, soudain, un homme débarqua en trombe du couloir, et pointa son arme sur elle avec un sourire menaçant.

**...**

Ziva, Gibbs et Abby se trouvait toujours dans le labo de cette dernière. La première voulait des réponses. Le second attendait des explications. Et la dernière cherchait ces mots.

« Abby !»

S'exclama soudain l'israélienne à bout de patience, tendis que la laborantine aspirait une énième gorgée de son soda, tout en faisant les cents pas.

« C'est compliqué. Voilà. Je faisait des analyses sur les taches de sang, trouvé sur la veste du marine. Moi et mon merveilleux spectromètre de masse on à réussi à isolé des séquences d'ADN. Ce qui relève du miracle je vous assure. C'est carrément dingue, qu'il y en ai eut encore en si bon état !»

Ses couettes virevoltait autours de son visage, ce qui d'ordinaire amusaient plutôt ses collègues mais qui à l'heure actuelle les irritaient légèrement. Elle s'arrêta de détailler les exploit de ses machines quand elle croisa le regard d'acier de l'ancien marine.

« Bref, il n'y avait pas de correspondance dans notre base de données, donc j'ai étendu la recherche à toute les autres données connue, et il se trouve qu'il y a une petite correspondance ...»

Finit-elle en désignant, l'écran plasma.

« Moi ? Demanda Ziva septique et contrariée par ce résultat.

- Pas exactement ... Commença la gothique, devant le regard avide d'explication des ses interlocuteurs. Et bien, c'est une femme, qui a, selon son ADN, de très forte ressemblance, avec ton ADN Ziva.

- C'est possible ce genre de chose ?»

Demanda l'israélienne qui appréhendait légèrement la réponse. La laborentine inspira et s'apprêta à boire une nouvelle gorgé de caf pow quand un certain marine lui confisqua son gobelet.

« Les séquences d'ADN identiques sont, trop nombreuses et trop bien réparties pour que se soit du pur hasard. Cette femme a forcément les même parents que toi, Ziva.»

Termina la scientifiques d'une seule traite. Gibbs s'était retourné vers son agent, et attendait une réaction de sa part avec une certaine inquiétude. Abby, elle récupéra son soda et lança un regard anxieux à son amie qui restait étrangement silencieuse.

« C'est impossible Abby.»

Les mot étaient sorti tout seul. D'une voix calme, posé. Elle en était certaine. Absolument. Ce. N'était. Pas. Possible. Tout simplement.

« Je n'ai eut qu'une seule soeur et elle est morte, il y a sept ans. Mes parents se sont séparés peu après sa naissance. Comme tu le vois, Abby, c'est impossible.»

Sa voix était calme, trop calme. Et cela inquiétait grandement ses deux collègues, qui échangèrent un regard déconcerté. Abby, qui se sentait coupable de son résultat, s'avança vers son amie, et posa une main sur son épaule en signe d'affection. Et en analysant la réaction de celle-ci pour savoir si elle serait pour ou contre un câlin de sa part.

« Ziva ... Je suis désolé ...»

Déclara, d'une voix douce, la jeune scientifique,qui, finalement sans attendre un quelconque signe de son consentement, entoura de ses deux bras les épaules de sa collègue et la serra contre elle. D'une manière, qu'elle espère vraiment, réconfortante.

**...**

Tony scruta le nouvel arrivant. Un homme d'une trentaines d'année, les cheveux châtain claire, mi-long, la barbe naissante, les yeux de couleur indéterminé. Il portait un blouson marron, dissimulant sans doute un gilet par balle.

L'agent se demandait alors, qui il devait protéger.

De toute évidence, l'homme en voulait à la jeune femme, qui, elle, avait frappé McGee et le menaçais, lui, de l'arme de son ami. Pourquoi s'était-il levé ce matin ? L'homme ne lui inspirait pas vraiment confiance et il ne pouvais se résoudre à tirer sur la jeune femme, il aurais trop l'impression de tirer sur son amie.

L'italien, s'apprêtait donc à questionné blouson marron, pour savoir à qui ils avaient à faire, mais ce dernier le devança :

« Bien joué les gars ! Vous pouvez nous laisser maintenant, mon arme, moi et la petite furie, là, on a pas mal de chose à se dire.»

S'exclama-t-il avec un sourire qui ne présageait rien de bon. La jeune femme émis une sorte de grognement. Et en se tournant vers l'italien, déclara d'une voix sèches et légèrement enrouée tout en désignant son agresseur :

« Tueur à gage.»

Elle venait de montrer qu'elle maitrisait l'anglais et que sa voix était proche du timbre de celle sa soeur. Mais, à ce stade cela n'étonnais plus vraiment l'agent DiNozzo, qui decida de changer de cible.

« Voyons, les mecs ! Qu'es ce que ça peut vous faire que je la tue à la fin. On partagera si vous voulez !»

S'énerva son vis à vis.

« On est du NCIS, mec ! Ca te dit quelques chose ?»

L'homme n'eut pas le temps de répondre, un puissant coups de feu le coupa dans son élan. Un bruit de plastique déchirée. Une odeur de brulé. Et du sang, beaucoup de sang. Le corps sans vie de l'agresseur gisait contre le mur, propulsé là par l'impact de la balle. De son crâne en morceau seul son visage était curieusement intacte, mis à par les coulées de sang.

Les deux agents et la jeune femme restèrent un moment sans bouger, sans même respirer, le temps, pour eux, de réaliser ce qui venait de se passer.

La brune, ouvrit plusieurs fois la bouche pour la refermer aussi sec. Son regard allait du trous dans le plastique eu cadavre, puis du cadavre au trous. Finalement, elle fit un pas puis deux. D'abord lentement, puis de manière accéléré, déterminé. Elle se retrouva, rapidement, devant la ''fenêtre''. Elle en arracha violemment le plastique _protecteur, _et se pencha, pour mieux voir l'extérieur. En face du campus se trouvait plusieurs barres d'immeuble, dont la taille pouvais correspondre avec la hauteur et la distance du tire. Mais avec le soleil dans les yeux, elle ne pouvais voir si il y avait ou non quelqu'un sur les toits. Elle poussa un juron.

Elle fut soudain, brusquement tirée en arrière par un bras, qui la ramena contre le mur. Elle se retrouva alors face à un italien, visiblement irrité, et remarqua que l'informaticien, remis de ses émotion, semblait sur le point de téléphoner.

Elle se dégagea rapidement son bras de la main de l'agent sénior en fronçant les sourcil, et en jurant de nouveau. Elle croisa finalement ses bras sur sa poitrine et attendit que son interlocuteur parle. Ce qui ne tarda pas:

« Qui êtes vous et que faites vous ici ?»

Demanda d'une voix qu'il voulais calme, un agent DiNozzo quelques peu dépassé par la situation.

Lui et McGee se sont rendu ici pour trouver la scène du crime. Ils l'ont trouvée. Bien. Mais ils ont aussi trouvé le sosie de leur collègue, un probable tueur à gage, précédemment en vie, et, ils ont eut la visite d'un sniper, sur le toit voisin. En plus de cela l'inconnue se place bien en évidence devant la fenêtre par où la balle meurtrière est rentré. Ce qui montrait, au yeux de l'agent, qu'elle était, soit, petit un, suicidaire, soit, petit deux, complètement inconsciente.

Son collègue, derrière lui, refermait son téléphone, sans avoir dit un mot, visiblement perplexe.

La jeune femme, quant à elle, haussait les épaules d'un air mi exaspéré mi résigné.

« Je suis de la sécurité nationale.»

Lâcha-t-elle enfin d'une voix las, où perçais un léger accent. Elle ne releva pas l'expression plus qu'étonnée de ses interlocuteurs, et continua :

« Pour le reste, je suppose que vous le savez déjà, vous bossez au NCIS. »

Voyant que les deux hommes la regardait toujours avec le même air septique, elle commença à avoir un doute. Dès qu'elle avait entendu qu'il venait du ncis, elle s'était tout de suite dit qu'elle était découverte. Que le moment était venue d'avouer et d'expliquer les raisons et les circonstances de sa ''résurrection''. Et d'affronter le jugement de celle qu'elle avait toujours admirée, et peut être, peut être, ce faire pardonner toute ses années de mensonge. Mais les deux agents ne semblait pas-être venue pour elle. Et c'était elle qui affichait, maintenant, un mine septique.

« Attendez une minute. Pourquoi êtes vous ici ? Demanda-t-elle

- Pour le meurtre du marine. Répondit calmement le bleu.

- Le marine ? Il est mort ? S'exclama-t-elle de plus en plus surprise.

- Vous le connaissez ? demanda l'italien tout aussi surprit.

- On peut dire ça comme ça, oui. Il me retenait ici depuis quelques jours... Vous savez qui l'a tué ?» Demanda-t-elle, d'une voix rapide.

DiNozzo se massa légèrement la tempe, toutes ces informations l'embrouillaient, il voulait d'abord avoir une confirmation :

« Donc vous êtes la soeur de Ziva ?

- Tali David, enchanté...»

Balbutia t-elle soudain un peu gênée en entendant le prénom de sa soeur. Les deux agents se jetèrent un regard, ce demandant mutuellement comment allait réagir leur amie.

_..._


	5. Chapter 5

_Bonjour,_

_Tout d'abord toute mes excuses pour cette (très) longue attente. C'est impardonnable, je suis inexcusable. Désolé ^^_

_Merci aussi pour vos commentaires :D ! Ca me fait plaisir de voir que vous aimez mon histoire !_

_Comme vous l'avez tous deviné la jeune femme est bien Tali ;)_

_Voici donc le chapitre 5 ! __Mais que va-il se passer ? (vous le saurez après cette courte page de publicité xD)_

_Bonne lecture !_**  
><strong>

_little-lyna_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 5<strong>

**.**

_15 ans plus tôt, Tel Aviv._

« Tali ! Tali ! Reviens !»

S'époumonait Ari alors que sa petite soeur, de sept ans, courait en rigolant dans la ruelle devant leur maison.

« Ari ! Ziva ! Venez la fête foraine est arrivée !»

S'exclama la petite fille en s'éloignant

«Tali ! Hurla son frère agacé.

- Aller, Ari ! Vient avec nous. Ca fait une semaine qu'elle nous en parle.»

Déclara Ziva en souriant, du haut de ses quatorze ans, en attrapant son sac. Elle continua en se tournant vers la cuisine, alors que Ari rattrapait Tali au pas de course.

« Maman, on va voir les manèges avec Tali !

- D'accord, faites attention à elle ! Restez bien ensemble !» Ordonna leur mère d'une voix douce.

La petite fille courait joyeusement entre les stands de confiserie et les manèges. En s'arrêtant de temps à autre émerveillée devant une nouvelle atraction ou les montagnes de sucre utilisé par les marchant de churros.

Son frère et sa soeur la suivaient d'un pas déterminé en l'empêchant de dévaliser les stand de peluche ou de jouet. Quand soudain un stand attira toute l'attention de la petite : Le marchant de glace !

Elle couru alors rejoindre le camion réfrigéré qui contenait sa gourmandise favorite. Laissant à Ari et Ziva le défi de se frayer un chemin pour essayer de la suivre.

Dans sa course vers les délice glacées, la brunette, ne faisait plus vraiment attention au monde qui l'entourais. Ainsi, elle écrasa sans ménagement le pied d'une brave dame et força plusieurs personne à s'écarter brusquement de son chemin.

Soudain elle percuta de plein fouet des jambes vêtues de noir, et se retrouva assise par terre. Un peu sonnée, elle mis du temps à reconnaitre le visage souriant de l'homme en face d'elle qui lui tendait maintenant la main.

« Papa ! S'exclama, enfin, la petite ravie, tout en prenant la main de son père pour se relever. T'es revenue ! Il faut le dire à maman. Tu reste à la maison, n'est ce pas ?»

Demanda la jeune fille en regardant son père de ses grands yeux pleins d'espoir. Eli David senti son coeur se serrer, une fois de plus il allait décevoir sa fille. Les pas précipités de Ziva et Ari se stoppèrent net au côté de Tali. Ils regardèrent tout deux leur père avec une pointe d'interrogation.

« Ari ! Ziva ! Regardez c'est papa !»

Leur montra Tali, trouvant qu'ils n'exprimait pas assez de joie. Mais les deux grands savaient très bien ce que leur père faisait pendant ses absence et aussi que c'était-la raison de la séparation d'Eli et Rivka David. Du coup, ils étaient un peu perplexe de le trouver ici.

« Ma chérie, écoute, je suis désolé mais je ne vais pas pouvoir rester. Avec mon travail tu comprend. Je suis juste passé, pour vous voir bien sûr, et aussi car il faut que je parle à Ari.»

La petite baissa les yeux et soupira deçu. Puis, elle se tourna en même temps que sa soeur vers leur frère, se demandant ce que leur père allait lui dire. Ari, voyant que son père semblait vouloir lui parler seul à seul, ordonna à Tali de rester avec Ziva le temps que le directeur du MOSSAD et lui discutent.

« Alors ? Demanda, avec impatience le jeune homme, une fois qu'ils se furent éloignés des deux filles.

- J'ai un travail pour toi. Lâcha calmement l'homme en face de lui.

- Le même genre que la dernière fois ? Tant que je suis rentré pour le diner je ne pense pas que Rivka dira quoi que ce soit. Souri légèrement Ari.

- Ce n'est pas exactement la même chose. Cette fois ce ne sera pas seulement une mission d'élimination. Déclara Eli en regardant discrètement autours de lui et en se rapprochant de son fils. Ce sera une mission d'infiltration, plus longue, de plusieurs mois.»

Ari ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il vivait avec sa belle mère et ses soeurs depuis la mort de sa mère, il y a trois ans à gaza. Dès lors, il ne s'était plus beaucoup éloigné de sa famille. Quand il avait commencé à travailler avec son père, celui-ci lui avait assuré qu'il ne ferait que de courte mission, mais avec l'entrainement qu'il avait reçu par la suite, le jeune homme avait pressenti qu'on lui mentait. Il soupira.

« En quoi cela consiste exactement ? Demanda-t-il.

- Tu intègre une branche du hamas et nous envoie des rapports détaillés de leurs actions. En cas de besoin tu élimine tout le monde. Lui expliqua Eli à voix basse.

- Combien de temps ?

- Aussi longtemps que possible.»

Ari le scruta du regard. Le visage du directeur était impénétrable. Etait-il vraiment en train d'envoyer son propre fils dans une mission qui relevais quasiment du sucide. Il semblerait. Une nouvelle fois, le jeune homme laissa échapper un soupir. Son père le surprendra toujours.

« Je commence quand ?

- Demain.»

Ari tourna vivement la tête vers ses soeurs un peu plus loin qui mangeaient chacune une glace. Puis se retournant à nouveau vers son père, une expression mi-surprise mi-lasse gravé sur le visage.

« C'est tôt. Lâcha-t-il enfin.

- Oui, mais cela te laisse la soirée pour leur dire au revoir.

- Rivka va m'en vouloir de partir ainsi.»

Le visage du directeur s'assombri en entendant la dernière phrase. La seule femme qu'il a aimé n'avait jamais approuvé son travail, et elle lui avait fait juré de ne jamais entrainer ses enfants dans ses affaires. Toutes les promesses qu'il n'avait pas tenues.

« Tu embrassera tes soeurs de ma part. Je viendrait te chercher demain matin.» Conclu Eli David en s'éloignant.

Ce soir là, Tali partit dans sa chambre en pleurant, sa mère lui avait crié dessus quand elle avait hurlé sur son frère pour qu'il ne parte pas. Ziva était venue la voir tard dans la nuit, alors que Rivka préparait un sac pour Ari, croyant qu'il se rendait en Angleterre poursuivre ses études de médecine. Mais la petite s'était endormie malgré une larme qui coulait encore sur sa joue.

Six mois plus tard, Ari revint de sa mission. Mais il n'était plus le même qu'avant, il y avait quelques chose de brisé en lui. En réalité, il avait juste apprit de la bouche de leurs ennemis qui était le vrai responsable de la mort de sa mère quelques années plus tôt lorsqu'il travaillait encore avec elle à l'hôpital de Gaza.

_**...**_

Maintenant ils avaient grandis. Ari était mort. Ziva américaine. Et Tali devait affronter les questions de deux agents très spéciaux.

« Mais vous... Enfin Ziva nous a dit que vous étiez morte ... Comment ... Commença McGee en essayant de rassembler ses mots.

- C'est, disons, assez compliqué... Lâcha la jeune femme en faisant une légère grimace. Et je pense que ... Ce serais mieux que j'explique le tout à Ziva d'abord. Ce serais mieux...»

Déclara-t-elle d'une voix incertaine. Les deux agent se jetèrent un regard perplexe. Puis le bleu décida de tenter un nouvel appel vers son patron ou vers Abby si le premier se révélait infructueux. Tandis que l'agent senior se retournait vers l'israélienne :

« Bien dans tout les cas, vous allez nous suivre au NCIS. Vous en savez plus que nous sur le marine il semblerais.»

Trancha-t-il d'une voix qu'il voulait calme. En entendant ces derniers mots, Tali tenta de réprimer un frisson, en vain. Son estomac venait de former une boule qui semblait prendre un malin plaisir à se tordre et se retordre. Après tout, elle avait envie de revoir sa soeur. Oui. Mais pas dans ces conditions. Pas comme ça. Elle n'était pas prête.

Cela faisait quelques années maintenant qu'elle hésitait, se décidait et finalement renonçais à prendre contact avec sa grande soeur. Et voilà que le destin l'y forçais. Elle avait très peur de la réaction de sa soeur, peur de ne pas arriver à lui expliquer. Peur.

Le stress de ces retrouvailles proches, lui en faisait presque oublie l'affaire qui l'avait conduite à être enfermer ces quelques jours dans cette futur piaule étudiante. _Les autres _allaient sûrement la rejoindre au NCIS. Peut être y étaient-ils déjà. Elle en connait _un _qui n'allait pas se gêné pour la critiquer. Le marine mort, la mission était un échec complet. Enfin le pire, c'est qu'elle devrais le _remercier._

Tony n'aimait pas voir cette lueur de panique dans ce regard. Il savait que sa collègue aurais sans doute le même en voyant le ''fantôme'' de sa soeur. Il en voulait à cette jeune fille pour la future souffrance de son amie. Elle avait plutôt intérêt à avoir une bonne explication. Il se demandait si Ziva parlerais de son futur désarroi avec lui ou un autre membre de l'équipe ou si elle se renfermerais, comme elle sais le faire en cas de coup dur. En tout cas il serais là, si elle en a besoin.

Les tirant de leurs réflexions, ils entendirent le bleu derrière eux, s'exclamer un précipité ''Oui patron, on arrive.''. Une fois qu'il eut raccrocher, il déclara que Ducky viendrais chercher le corps du tueur avec Palmer et deux autres agents, et que l'ancien marine les attendait.

Les deux hommes ramassèrent donc leurs affaire en prenant soin de délimiter la scène avec un bandeau NCIS. Ils se dirigèrent ensuite vers leur voiture. L'israélienne avançant lentement derrière eux, à la manière d'un condamné.

_**...**_

Il n'avait pas entendu son portable. Perdu dans ses réflexion. Ziva et lui avait quitté le labo depuis une vingtaine de minute maintenant, laissant la scientifique continuer ses investigations. Il avait finalement répondu, après plusieurs sonneries, au second appel du bleu.

Voilà, la découverte d'Abby se confirmait. L'ancien marine aurais préféré laisser plus de temps à Ziva pour s'habituer à cette nouvelle. Il soupira. Frappa son ordinateur, qui faisait encore des siennes, puis lança un bref regard vers le bureau de l'agent David.

Celle-ci était partie au toilette depuis quelques minutes. Elle avait sans doute besoin d'être seule. De réfléchir. Mais le chef d'équipe espérait qu'elle ne garderais pas pour elle sa peine et qu'elle les laisserait l'aider à surmonter cette situation. L'équipe était une famille. Et quoi qu'il arrive ils ne la laisseront pas sombrer.

Les deux agents allaient bientôt revenir avec la jeune femme. Ils auraient donc rapidement des réponses à leurs questions. Tout du moins ils feraient en sorte de les obtenir.

_**...**_

Ziva plongea ses mains dans l'eau froide et se les passa rapidement sur le visage. Elle regarda ensuite son reflet dans la grand miroir. Les cernes qu'elle avait camouflées avec le stick de Tony étaient réapparues, soulignant ses yeux de deux traits sombres.

Malgré les preuves, les affirmations d'Abby, tout ce qui montrait, prouvait, que sa soeur était vivante, elle n'y croyait pas. Elle ne pouvait pas y croire. Sa petite soeur était une personne pleine de compassion et honnête, avec elle en tout cas. Et puis à seize ans on ne se fait pas passer pour morte. Surtout quand on est pas entrainer à survivre, à mentir, à se créer une nouvelle identité.

Si sa soeur était vraiment vivante, elle avait forcément reçus de l'aide. Mais de qui ? Et pourquoi ne l'avait-elle pas contacter ? Ne lui faisait-elle pas confiance ? Se trompait-elle à se point sur Tali ? Son père était-il au courant ? Et Ari ?

C'était lui qui lui avait annoncer la mort de Tali. Il avait été le premier sur les lieu du drame. Ce ne serait pas la première fois qu'il lui aurait menti, se dit-elle. Mais pas pour la famille. Pas pour Tali. Il ne lui aurait pas menti sur quelques chose d'aussi grave. _N'es-ce-pas ?_ se demanda-t-elle, cherchant à se convaincre, à se rassurer.

Elle s'observa attentivement. Son regard semblait perdu et sa peau était pâle. Un peu comme le jour où elle avait apprit la mort de sa petite soeur.

_Sept ans plus tôt, Iran._

" Ziva ... C'est ... C'est Tali, elle est ... Elle est morte ! "

La jeune femme mit du temps à comprendre ce que son frère venait de lui annoncer. Elle était sous le choc. Ses équipiers de l'époque inquiet face à sa pâleur subite et son regard hagard lui demandèrent ce qui ce passaient. Ils croyaient probablement que le chef avait changer leur plan de mission ...

Pour toute réponse, Ziva leur adressa distraitement un signe de la main et sans un mot s'éloigna un peu du campement pour plus d'intimité. Elle avait besoin d'être seule un moment pour... Essayer de comprendre.

Comment ? Quand ? Ces questions tournait en boucle dans sa tête. Elle avait du mal à parler. Les mots ne venaient pas. Ari n'attendit pas que sa soeur s'exprime sur la nouvelle, et enchaina, répondant à ses questions informulées.

« Hier soir...Un attentat sucide... Dans un square. Elle... Elle gardait deux petites filles... Il n'y a pas de survivant...»

Sa voix était enrouée, et ses phrases hachées. Il semblait lui aussi en état de choc. Ziva, elle ne réalisait pas encore. Elle ne pouvait réaliser. A peine trois jours plus tôt elle rigolait avec sa soeur sur les attentions particulière de son nouveau petit ami. Une larme coula alors sur sa joue. Elle pensa à sa mère. Elle devait être dévastée. Voire pire.

D'autres larmes rejoignirent bientôt la première. Elle essaya tant bien que mal de ne pas ébruiter ses sanglots. Elle se sentait pas le courage d'expliquer à ses compagnons ce qu'il venait de se passer

« Je... Elle.. Il... Qu'es ce qu'on va faire ? Demanda-t-elle enfin d'une voix mal assurée.

- Je m'occupe _d'eux_ ! Et tu t'occupe de Rivka. Déclara fermement Ari.

- Non ! S'exclama Ziva sans même s'en rendre compte.

- Quoi non ?

- Je veux la venger aussi ! On ne sera pas trop de deux !»

Ziva laissa son équipe finir leur mission et rentra le lendemain à Tel Aviv. Elle ne pu pas voir le corps de Tali. Trop abimer lui avait dit Ari. Cela n'avait fait qu'accentuer son désir de vengeance.

_Sept ans plus tard, Washington DC, Toilette pour femme du NCIS._

En y repensant, Ari était le seul à avoir vu le corps. Le seul a avoir pu leur décrire comme calciné et quasi méconnaissable. Ils l'avaient tous cru. Aveuglé par le chagrin personne n'avait pensé remettre en doute ses paroles.

Le visage de sa mère, déformé par la douleur, lui revint en mémoire. Tali ne pouvait pas avoir brisé le coeur de sa mère comme ça. Sans raison. Si elle était vraiment en vie, elle avait intérêt à avoir une sacré bonne explication.

Passant soudain de la peine à la colère, Ziva s'agrippa fortement au rebord du lavabo, se retenant ainsi de briser le miroir d'un coup de poing. Elle respira longuement pour tenter de se calmer, lança un regard noir à son reflet, s'en voulant de réagir ainsi. Tant de questions, aucune réponse.

Il y a des jours comme ça où on ferait mieux de rester au lit. Elle soupira, ouvrit le robinet et bu quelques gorgées d'eau. Puis, enfin, sortie des toilettes pour rejoindre son patron et son bureau dans l'Open Space.

_**...**_

Le voyage jusqu'aux locaux du NCIS se passa dans un silence totale. Au début, les deux agent avaient tenté d'interroger la jeune femme mais celle-ci semblait s'être peu à peu renfermer sur elle-même.

« Pourquoi la Sécurité National s'occupe des affaires d'un marine ?»

Demanda soudainement McGee. La jeune femme sorti de ses pensés en sursautant, ne s'attendant pas à cette question. Elle souri pourtant légèrement avant de répondre :

« Si vous n'avez pas eut accès au dossier, c'est que vous n'avez pas les accréditations nécessaires. Donc je ne peux rien vous dire.»

Elle s'arrêta un instant, sembla réfléchir. Son sourire disparu et dans ses yeux réapparu l'éclat anxieux voire paniqué qui ne semblait pas la quitter. Tali continua, enfin d'une voix lasse :

« De toute façon je suppose que vous rencontrerez bientôt mes _collègues... _Ils vont probablement venir me chercher, pour m'engueuler ... Ils répondront à vos questions.

- Vos collègues ?»

Tenta le bleu pour en savoir plus mais la jeune femme ne répondit pas. Retournée à son mutisme perturbant, ses scénarios catastrophes sur ses retrouvailles avec Ziva tournant sans interruption dans sa tête ne faisait q'augmenter son stress. Stress qu'elle essayait tant bien que mal de dissimuler.

Bientôt, les bâtiment orange du NCIS furent en vue, et il ne fallu pas plus de cinq minute à la petite troupe pour se retrouver dans le célèbre ascenseur.

L'israélienne réprimât un frisson de panique quand l'agent DiNozzo appuya sur le bouton de l'étage. Elle était presque tenter de s'enfuir mais dans un espace aussi restreint et entourée de deux agents spéciaux, c'était mission impossible.

Ils entamèrent alors leur ascension. La jeune femme encadrer des deux hommes. La panique céda petit à petit sa place à la peur pure et simple, à mesure que les chiffres lumineux augmentait.

**... **

Ziva était assise depuis quelques minutes à son bureau et pianotait nerveusement sur son clavier. Le regard inquiet que Gibbs posait sur elle à plusieurs reprises, ne faisait que renforcé son anxiété. Ne tenant plus en place. Menée par un irrépressible besoin de bouger, de se défouler, elle se leva finalement, prétextant un besoin urgent de chercher du café. Elle prit la commende de son patron au passage et se dirigea vers l'ascenseur d'une démarche rapide.

_**...**_

_Ding !_

* * *

><p><em>Voilà :)<em>

_Alors qu'en avez vous pensé ?_


End file.
